What's Your Biggest Fantasy?
by tweeffany16
Summary: Don’t Let your Fantasy be a Fantasy Forever…. It all starts in: your assignment for tomorrow is so easy, Make an essay about your BIGGEST FANTASY


Hello to all!!

Hope you like my new Story "What's your Biggest Fantasy?"

Please be kind to review! Thanks

I do not own DAA!DAA!DAA

Miyu X Kanata Forever

Outside the Saionji Temple

Today is a very beautiful start of a morning, so peaceful while the birds are chirping….

"AHHHHHH……………….." or I guess not and the birds flew away!! -sigh-

Inside the Saionji Residence

A panic girl running back and forth while finding her socks, her name is Miyu Kouzuki, 16 years old.

"AHHHHH…..OH MY GOSH were gonna be late again, where's my socks??!!!"

And an irritated boy behind the door waiting for Miyu to come out, his name is Kanata Saionji, 16 years old.

"HURRY UP MIYU, WERE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN, IF YOU KEEP ON MOVING SLOW, I SWEAR IM GONNA LEAVE YOU!!" Kanata shouted

"OH MY GOSH, WAIT!! I'm ready Let's go" Miyu said while taking a breath

"Come on!!" And they keep on running straight to their school

School (classroom)

Miyu and Kanata made it to the school one minute before the time.

"Finally you two are here, what took you two so long this time?" Nanami asked them

"Its his fault" Miyu replied while pointing a finger to Kanata

"Hey, its rude to point at people, and by the way, its not my fault, its yours, you woke up late not me" Kanata said

"Well its not my fault, you didn't help me wash the dishes last night, that's why I slept late" Miyu said while glaring at Kanata

"Well why should I help you, its your duty last night to wash dishes, haha" Kanata said

"Why YOU….." Miyu was cut off because the teacher already went inside the classroom

"Good Morning class" Ms. Mizuno said smiling

"Good Morning Ms. Mizuno"

"Sorry I'm late class, because there's an emergency meeting a while ago but its clear now, okey class open your book on page 234…" and the lessons began

let's skip the lessons

"Okey, your assignment for tomorrow is so easy, Make an essay about your BIGGEST FANTASY"

All girls cheered except for Miyu and all the boys groaned except for Santa and Nozoumu because they're happy too.

"Okey! Class dismiss" Ms. Mizuno said and walked out the room

"Hey Miyu, what's your Biggest Fantasy?" Nanami asked while fixing her things

_mmm…Biggest Fantasy huh!? _Miyu thought "I don't know" she replied

"Well, you should think about it later because that's our assignment" Nanami said

"Okey, I'll think about it later, how about you Aya?" Miyu asked

"You're asking me? OFCOURSE my Biggest Fantasy in life is to have a romantic play that all people will…." Aya continue saying this with a heart and a star in her eyes

"OKEY!! How about you Nanami?" Miyu asked Nanami while Aya still talking about her Fantasy

"Me? Oh that's a secret!" Nanami said while blushing "Okey girls, I'm going now"

"Oh! Wait for me Nanami I'm going with you, bye Miyu" Aya said while waving her hands to Miyu

"oh okey, bye Nanami, bye Aya" Miyu said while waving her hands

_My Biggest Fantasy? What would that be? _Miyu thought while walking out of the room

"Hey snail"

"waah, Kanata, don't do that! You scare me" Miyu said while taking a breath

"It's your fault, you didn't saw me coming?" Kanata asked while raising an eyebrow

"No, I didn't saw you coming cause I'm thinking" Miyu said irritated

"Your thinking of what?" Kanata asked

"mmm…. nothing" Miyu replied

" Nothing huh? You know I waited outside for an hour now and you're here thinking of nothing, that's stupid" Kanata said

"amm… hehehe Let's go, its getting dark now you know" Miyu said nervously

"Right!"

Outside the School

Miyu and Kanata are walking silently until Santa showed up

"Hey guys, just wanna know what's your Biggest Fantasy ?" Santa asked while smiling

Miyu and Kanata sweatdropped

"Hey Santa, amm… the truth is I don't know yet" Miyu replied while showing a fake smile

"How about you Kanata huh? Huh?" Sanata asked with stars in his eyes

"Go away now Santa" Kanata said in a bored tone

"Okey!! Ja ne!" Santa said while waving a hand running through the gate

"Okey, he…he... sorry for saying this Kanata to your friend but he's WEIRD" Miyu said

"That's okey, he's always weird, but he's a good friend" Kanata replied started to walk

"That's good" Miyu said started to walk too

"Hello, Little Miyu" Nozoumu showed out of nowhere while spinning giving Miyu a rose

"A rose for my Little Miyu"

"Hi Nozoumu, thanks" Miyu said

"Your always welcome my Little Miyu" Nozoumu said

"Hey, I'm here too" Kanata said in a bored tone

"Oh hi there my friend Kanata, I didn't see you there" Nozoumu said

"Why are you here?" Kanata asked

"I was really looking for my Little Miyu to ask her something" Nozoumu said

"Me? Why?" Miyu said o.0

"Yes, I was just gonna ask you, your Biggest Fantasy in life" Nozoumu said

"Why is that so?" Miyu said

"Because if I knew it, I may fulfill it with you" Nozoumu said in a drama way

"No thanks Nozoumu but to tell you the truth I don't know yet" Miyu said

"oh is that's so, oh well if you already know it just tell me, bye Little Miyu.. Lalalala"

"Bye Nozoumu" Miyu said while waving a hand

"He's weird" Kanata said and started to walk

"yah, I agree" Miyu said following Kanata

Near the Park

Miyu and Kanata are walking in a silent again, and Miyu couldn't take it anymore

"Hey Kanata, now that many of our classmates are asking about the same question, I'm gonna ask you now, what's your Biggest Fantasy?" Miyu asked

"Not you too" Kanata replied in a bored tone

"Just asking" Miyu said while smiling "please tell me, pretty please"

"I don't yet, how about you" Kanata said while smirking

"I already told the others I don't know yet too" Miyu said then sigh

Miyu saw a kid running while holding a CD, it reminds her of something

_A Five-year old Miyu watching a romantic movie_

"_hey Miyu baby, what movie are you watching?" Miyu's mother Miki asked her_

"_It's called Fantasy, its so good mom and I really like it" Miyu said_

"_Oh, is that's so! What's the story of the movie then?" Miki asked her again_

"_its about the two people……………………………………………………………………" Miyu told her mom the story_

"_Oh, that's so romantic Miyu" Miki said_

"_And because of that movie, I already have my Biggest Fantasy?" Miyu said_

"_What's your Fantasy then?"_

"_My Biggest Fantasy is……………_

"To be kissed in the rain" Miyu murmured but Kanata stop walking when he heard her murmured something

"What?" Kanata asked

"I'll already know my Biggest Fantasy" Miyu said while smiling

"And that is…." Kanata said

"To be kissed in the rain" Miyu said while blushing

"Oh, is that's so, good for you"

"I know it's a childish Fantasy but I promise myself when I was a kid that it will be my Fantasy forever" Miyu said while blushing

"No need to be embarrass, at least you have your own Fantasy" Kanata said

"Oh okey, How about you Kanata? Have you already thought about it?" Miyu asked

"I don't have yet, let's go" Kanata said and started to walk again

"Oke…" Miyu was cut off when she felt a tiny drop of water in her hand

"Kanata, I think we should hurry up now cause its going to rain" Miyu said and they started to walk fast until they ended up running

It rained so heavy now, Miyu and Kanata are already soaked wet and still running

Miyu already saw the stairs of the Saionji Temple, she was about to run fast until somebody grabbed her wrist that make her stop running, and she faced him

"Kanata…. what…. are you ….doing? Were….. already soaking….. wet… let's go" Miyu said while taking a breath

But Kanata didn't move

"KANATA, hey Kanata, If you don't want to go inside the house, let me go cause I really want to change my uniform now cause I'm soaking wet now" Miyu said

But Kanata still didn't move and still holding the wrist of Miyu

"Kanata, hey! Were gonna catch a cold if you don't move there and don't let go of my hand" Miyu said really irritated now cause Kanata didn't even move

"Hey, are you even liste…"

"You wanna know my Biggest Fantasy right?" Kanata suddenly asked

"Yes, but if you're gonna tell me, just tell me insi…." Miyu was cut off when she realized that Kanata is walking closer to her and Kanata leaned his face to Miyu's ear and whispered..

"My biggest Fantasy is….." Kanata whispered while blushing and Miyu is blushing too and she feel nervous now

"To be the one Kissing you in the Rain" Kanata finish it, giving Miyu a Sweet, Loving, passionate KISS and Miyu Kissed back

Their Fantasy came true…

Next Morning

"Okey class, pass your assignment" Ms. Mizuno said

"I wonder why Miyu and Kanata are absent today?" Nanami asked

Hope you like it!!

Please be kind to review

Thank you so much for reading this

Ja ne!


End file.
